Splat Tim (Original)
Splat Tim (Original) The Splat Tim franchise originally started on the Mobile Phones in 2001, but the reboot is considered to be the very first one since the original games are so obscure. Splat Tim (2001) The plot of the original Splat Tim is completely kid-friendly, since the reboot had to be "dark and edgy" so that it would appeal to modern gamers. Splat Tim ( Who is simply called "Tim" during the first cutscene ) is a normal boy who lives in a normal town. He has a friend named Tina. But, all of a sudden, some evil aliens that resemble squids ( which are named "Squidoids", according to the game's manual ) invade the town and kidnap all of it's residents. Tim manages to escape capture, while also finding a strange artifact which fell out of the alien mothership. Upon touching it, it fuses with Tim, who becomes Splat Tim ( The design is very different compared to modern Splat Tim; he resembles a regular inkling now ). Armed with a paint gun, Tim ( Who is now Splat Tim ) must go off and save his town. Gameplay The game plays like a combination between a shooter and a platformer, with Splat Tim having to traverse the level while also shooting at enemies. Splat Tim's health starts out at 100 HP, with 50 HP being added for every Heart Shard collected. A single Heart Shard is obtained for beating a boss. There are 4 worlds for Splat Tim to venture through, with each one having 3 levels, with the 2nd level being a boss fight, and the 3rd level being a bonus level(except for the final world, which is unlocked for collecting every hidden key piece in each level of a world. The first world takes place in Tim's hometown, the second takes place in a forest, the third going up a hill and the last taking place in the alien mothership. Every boss ( Except for the final boss ) is a robot that resembles an octopus. It's attacks will be different depending on the world you're in; the boss in the first world will slowly walk towards Splat Tim, smacking him with it's tentacle ( this attack deals 25 damage ) if he gets too close. The second boss will shoot homing missiles at Splat Tim ( The homing missiles will deal 20 damage; they will explode if they are shot 5 times ), and if Splat Tim gets too close to it, it will jump to the other side of the arena. The third boss will fly around the arena, dropping bombs ( which deal 30 damage and also explode on contact ) and occasionally swooping down to try and hit Splat Tim ( This will deal 50 damage, and the amount of damage will rise depending on the boss's health bar. ). The final boss is the leader of the Squidoids, the Dinktator. In his first phase, he will jump around the arena ( If Splat Tim gets hit by this, he will take 20 damage. ), sometimes also firing big bullets at Splat Tim ( These are hard to dodge, and they deal 5 damage ). When the boss takes enough damage, he will jump onto his throne, press a red button ( which causes the ship to enter "Self Destruct" mode ), and then jump into a giant metal sphere. During this phase, there is a timer, and if time runs out, the ship will explode, and Splat Tim has to restart the level. The metal sphere will bounce around the room ( If Splat Tim gets hit, he will take 25 damage ), bouncing around faster as its health lowers. The boss cannot be damaged regularly; it has to be shot a few times before its weak spot is revealed. When the weak spot is hit once, it will be covered back up, and Splat Tim has to shoot the boss a few more times before it gets revealed again. Once the weak spot is shot 5 times, the metal sphere explodes, killing the Dinktator, and ( somehow ) cancelling the self destruct. After this, the ending will play. In every level ( except for the bonus levels ), there is a person who needs to be rescued by earning enough points (more than 50 specifically).There are 3 endings,the Best,good and bad ones.The bad ending is by rescuing 4 or less people with Splat Tim coming out of the mothership only to see the Squidoids flying away in their spaceships.The good ending is by rescuing more than 4 people,with Splat Tim and the rescued citizens looking up at the night sky, wondering where the remaining citizens are.The best ending is by rescuing Splat Tina,in stage 3-3 activate a switch on the wall by shooting it and will reveal a cell which Splat Tina is held in she also gives you full recovery.Im the ending Tina hugs Splat Tim, right before the artifact unfuses with Tim and breaks into pieces.They then go back to the village, holding hands. Reception Reviews of the game were mostly positive. Splat Tim would go on to become the 3rd bestselling Java game in 2001. Trivia * A sequel for the N64 was planned, but was scrapped because the N64 was dead * A scrapped design for the main character might've inspired the look for the modern design of Splat Tim. * There was going to be 2 more worlds, but they were scrapped due to hardware limitations * It was originally going to be a DVD game,but failed it's experiment. Category:Games